1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peripheral attachments, and more particularly, to various mechanisms, systems, and methods for quickly and efficiently removably coupling peripheral attachments to heavy machinery by way of an actuating coupler.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
In the general and heavy construction industries, and particularly the earth-moving and paving industries, it is common practice to utilize peripheral attachments that temporarily and removably couple to various machinery, such as front-end loaders, skid steers, backhoes, etc., to assist construction workers in the labor-intensive task of removing existing surface or paving materials, such as asphalt, concrete, and other similar materials (hereinafter referred to collectively as paving or paving materials) for one or more purposes. For example, peripheral attachments may be utilized to cut and remove old sections of paving, in order to resurface an area or prepare the area to receive new paving, to access utility and power lines, and/or to perform a variety of other similar tasks. Several different types of peripheral attachments have been developed to assist construction workers in these labor-intensive tasks.